


Kindred Spirits (Or: How Draco Ended Up Dating Loki)

by mortenavida



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, is that even a tag?, lmao okay, surprise ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Draco needed a change of pace after the war, so he hid his wand, gathered his things, and left for the States. He got a job at a Stark Industries call center and worked his way up until he was stationed at the newly opened Avengers facility. Filing wasn’t the most enjoyable job in the world, but it sure did let him meet interesting people.





	Kindred Spirits (Or: How Draco Ended Up Dating Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @mrvlmagic and this takes place sometime before Civil War but after Avengers obviously. I didn't really have a specific time.

Nobody paid him any attention, and that was the thing Draco liked most about this job. He could come into a room, gather the papers set aside for him, and leave without anyone being the wiser. Well, anyone normal - he was sure the Avengers noticed him even if they never said anything. But nobody looked at him the way the Wizarding World did, and that was all he could ask for.

Sometimes, he would watch Wanda practice and wonder what it would be like to join the team, to help them with the problems of the world. She was called the Scarlet Witch and there were rumors of a “Sorcerer Supreme” somewhere in New York - they were obviously used to magic. Not to mention that when Loki had attacked, he was a mage of sorts. He could find redemption within the group probably, find peace that a normal life still hadn’t given him.

But Draco also knew that the limelight wasn’t for him. So he kept silent, gathering papers and filing them away in the comfort of the small office he had.

It all changed the day Loki came back.

Thor escorted his brother directly into the Avengers facility, ignoring the chaos that this brought. Loki walked beside him with his head held high and no cuffs on his wrists - neither brother looked happy to be there. Curious, Draco eased out of his office after they passed him and followed the two toward the meeting room.

“I thought we promised no more surprises,” Barton said as he came out of the meeting room. “Especially this kind of surprise.”

“Loki has more than earned his place here,” Thor said, pushing past Barton so they could go into the room. “The others have been called?”

“As soon as you arrived.” Barton shut the door, closing off any further conversation from Draco.

He looked through the window, taking in the various cuts and bruises covering both brothers. Part of Loki’s leather was cut and the cape that Draco admittedly loved was not seen. Both seemed too worn down for whatever happened to be just a simple fight and Draco was tempted to cast some magic and listen in.

Something itched at the back of his mind and Draco looked up to see Loki staring directly at him. The god wore a slight smirk as he said something to the room. The other two turned to look and Draco’s eyes widened before he turned away. He quickly went back to his office and busied himself with his work.

Not even a week later, the tall form of Loki leaned against his door frame, arms crossed and a playful smirk on his face. Draco pretended not to notice him as he typed away, inputting data from the last meeting Rogers held with the new recruits. Loki at least let him finish the page he was on before the god sat across from him.

“New outfit?” Draco asked, trying not to pay too close attention to how the loose tank and tight leather pants fit the other man. On most people, Draco would think they look tacky, but it seemed to work for the god. “Did we run out of leather?”

“Your tongue will get you into trouble one day,” Loki said, though he was obviously amused. “Tell me… do they know?”

“That I have a talented tongue?” Draco spun his chair around to put the meeting notes away. “I guess only you do.”

“That you’re a wizard.”

Draco hesitated before turning back around to face Loki. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.”

Loki twirled his fingers and Draco felt a tug from within him. He grunted in surprise and put a hand on his chest as Loki let his fingers drop.

“Are you sure?”

Draco shook his head. “It’s no business but my own.”

“What school did you attend?” Loki asked. “With the accent, it has to be one out of the states.”

“Does it matter?” Draco leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “A school is a school.”

Loki shrugged. “I got bored and started one. I was just wondering if you attended it.”

“Hogwarts,” Draco said after a long pause. “And I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then let’s not talk.”

Draco felt the same tug, but this time it wasn’t on his magic. He stared down at his pants as some force stroked his prick to life. He looked back up to the smirk on Loki’s face and laughed.

“You’re going to have to do much more than that. I don’t sleep with just anyone.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Draco tilted his chin up, steadily ignoring the strain against his pant’s zipper. “It might be.”

Loki stood and pressed his hands to the desk before leaning across it. “What a grand challenge it will be, then.”

The feeling on his erection changed and Draco couldn’t hold back the sudden cry that left him as the rush of arousal ran through him. By the time he caught his breath and realized he had ruined his underwear, Loki was gone.

But not for long.


End file.
